terrenefandomcom-20200214-history
Frostlings
Circa 730 T.E. Culture Frostling culture is considerably unique due to its separation from the rest of the races for much of its early development. Frostlings are, afterall, simply ancient nomadic Halflings that were at some point stranded on the continent of Wanderia. Their culture evolved in the coccoon of ice that mlocked out the rest of the world until the day their continent was finally successfully explored by Edgar Barrows. Brevanthropologists in modern times find their similarities to the other races as fascinating as their differences. Frostlings still live much the same lives as the other races in houses and caves, living in communities together and having diplomatic factions. Frostlings share an astonishing amount of similarities with other cultures though their difference in appearance suggests they've adapted and evolved in the cold of Wanderia for some time. Frostlings however do not share some of the same values and morals as the rest of the world, especially when it comes to opinions on the practice of necromancy. Frostlings find necromancy to be a perfectly acceptable magical field of study. This has led to interesting interactions with the rest of the world which has otherwise taken warmly to the frosty race for their keen ability as diplomats and peacekeepers. Frostlings have a tendency to keep the peace. The Frostling language (basically a dialect of Halfling) is littered with polite terms and apologetic phrases, as their culture tends to be one focused towards coexistance. It is for this reason that Frostlings sometimes let themselves become trampled by the other races, as they are apologetic to a fault and cannot stand having others dislike them. Frostlings have a tendency to be gallant, loyal, and communally based. It is interesting to note that even when a Frostling raises a corpse to work for him, he apologizes to it for the trouble and gives a respective bow upon laying it back to rest. This usually only takes exception if the Frostling knows the corpse it is raising quite well. Physical Description Frostlings share practically all of the same physical characteristics as normal Halflings aside from their light hair, pale skin, and rusty-hued eyes. Relations Frostlings find they are most wellcome around, of course, Halflings and most Human civilizations. Humans find their own culture littered with necromancy in modern times, so they mostly fit in until they cross paths with old Human Paladins. Orcs and Elves are fairly neutral on the subject of Frostlings. Frostlings don't tend to rally around the abolishment of slavery like their cousins, the Halflings. Dwarves don't tend to have a fond opinion of Frostlings for their use of necromancy, not to mention that they're pushovers. Gnomes find themselves torn on the subject. While necromancy is quite interesting, it is quite unnatural to boot, and its practice is not well-accepted among them. Alignment Frostlings are typically neutral and neutral good. They keep the peace, they take no sides, they simply want people to get along. Evil Frostlings are as wicked and fearsome as they are rare. Typical Member of the Six Interestingly enough Frostlings worship all of the six equally. However they get a large reputation for favoring the Wanderer. This is blown out of proportion by the other races, that wouldn't dream of putting the sixth demi-god at the same level of worship as the others. The fairness that defines their politics permeates even their religion. Notable Regions of Dominance High Frostling Populations (60-79%): Bay of White Light, various other areas in Wanderia Language Frostlings speak a deviation of Halfling known as, of course, Frostling. There are also various dialects of Frostling that differ slightly. Frostlings also speak Common now, though they had no idea how to speak it when Edgar Barrows first made contact with them. Luckily the Halflings in his crew were able to figure out most of what the Frostlings were saying, and translate accordingly. Frostlings are not as stingy with teaching their language as Halflings are, and have thus become teachers of the language in some parts of the world for those who wish to use it as a bridge language into Halfling. Frostlings also have a tendency to learn Draconic, as it is used by many of the more intelligent monsters of Wanderia. Names Frostling names are nearly identical in format to Halfling names, which comes as no surprise given they have the same root language, and to someone who does not speak their language it would be hard to understand where the differences lie. Livelihoods Frostlings can do just about anything fairly proficiently when trained. They are renowned as diplomats and ambassadors, however, they show their real talent when practicing necromancy. Frostling necromancers are among the most powerful one can possibly imagine. Their culture has a rich history of using the undead in creative ways, and experimenting with necromantic spells. As such they will take no experience penalties for dual-classing as a necromancer.